


A Cunning Plan (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School AU, Insecure Stiles, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tiene un plan para hacer que Lydia Martin se de cuenta de él. Derek no está impresionado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cunning Plan (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cunning Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647780) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a yodasyoyo por permitirme traducir su fic!!!
> 
> Un maravilloso fic, que empece a leer sin muchas ganas pero que me acabo enamorando. Y acabe leyéndome todos los fics del autor XDD.

Le lleva semanas de planificación.

Meses incluso.

Sin embargo siempre es complicado, encontrar el tiempo, incluso un minuto, para hablar con Derek Hale.

Derek Hale. Popular. Maravilloso. Co-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse. Abiertamente bisexual.

Derek Hale. Componente clave del plan de Stiles para cortejar a largo plazo y con éxito a Lydia Martin

El plan a largo plazo es una gran cosa. Incluso en casa tiene gráficos de barras y un diagrama de flujo muy detallado. Si todo va horriblemente mal, le podría tomar 10 años en completarlo. 

Podría ser menos, con la ayuda de Derek. Mucho menos.

Así que cuando ve a a Derek sentado, solo, en la mesa de la cafetería el jueves al mediodía, no duda. Camina recto hasta apartar una silla y sentarse en la mesa de Derek.

Como si hubiera estado destinado a hacerlo.

Tiene que estar ahí.

Derek está sentado solo. 

Es como encontrar un unicornio púrpura en un arco iris y ganar la lotería, todo en un mismo día. 

El universo le dice que vaya a por él.

Derek lo mira sorprendido. —¿Uh eh? —dice muy confundido.

Stiles y Derek realmente no se mueven en los mismos círculos. De hecho, si dibujara el diagrama de Venn (1) la única intersección entre ambos círculos sería su clase avanzada de Historia de los jueves por la tarde y eso solo en su horario de clases. Si lo hiciera para su círculo social, sería inútil. Derek tendría un circulo que incluiría a todos sus compañeros de lacrosse y sus amigos populares y Stiles no sería más que un garabato en la parte superior de la hoja, donde la persona que dibujo el diagrama probaba si su bolígrafo funcionaba. No se supone que debería estar allí. No tiene ningún circulo social. Solo Scott. De hecho, Scott se mudo a Nevada hace 6 meses y desde entonces todo ha sido una mierda.

No por mucho más tiempo, si el plan funciona.

—Hey —dice Stiles alegremente— Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Lo hacemos? —dice Derek, arqueando una ceja, y alcanzando su taza de pudin— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno. Así que. Sé que probablemente no sepas quién soy —comienza Stiles.

—Stilinski ¿verdad? —interrumpe Derek— Estás en mi clase de historia.

—¡Sí! —Stiles asiente con entusiasmo— Exactamente. ¡Historia! ¿Ves? Mira cuantas cosas tenemos en común. Esto va a funcionar. —El universo está de su lado.

Derek lo mira sin comprender— ¿Qué va a funcionar?

—Bueno. Yo quería preguntarte algo, pero antes de preguntarte tengo que preguntarte una cosa primero. ¿Tiene sentido? —pregunta Stiles. Es cierto que ésta no es la conversación más fácil de seguir y parece que está solamente escupiendo palabras. Está tan nervioso.

Derek baja su taza pudin y lo mira —Yo... ¿creo que sí? —dice con cautela.

—¡Bien! —dice aliviado Stiles— Excelente. La cosa es así —Toma una respiración profunda. Este es uno de los dos puntos en los que el plan podría irse al garete.  _¡Mierda! Solo hazlo_. Se dice a sí mismo. _Rápido. Como arrancando una tirita._

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien en este momento?

Derek lo mira desconcertado—¿Si estoy saliendo con alguien? —Repite.

Asiente Stiles— Sí. Es importante, necesito saberlo antes de seguir a la siguiente pregunta.

Derek se inclina hacia adelante y sonríe levemente, un leve rubor arrastrándose sobre sus mejillas— N-no. No, no lo estoy. —Responde mirándolo intensamente— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Stiles suspira con alivio. Excelente. La siguiente pregunta podría ser más difícil. Oh Dios, él puede sentir como sus manos comienzan a sudar.

—La cosa es que yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo —suelta Stiles. Derek abre la boca para responder— ¡Quiero decir! Quiero decir que quería preguntarte si quieres pretender salir conmigo —aclara Stiles rápidamente— Para que yo pueda salir con Lydia.

La sonrisa desaparece de la cara de Derek, reemplazándola por una mirada de desconcierto— ¿Me estás pidiendo salir contigo para que puedas salir con Lydia? —Repite. Sus cejas tratan de desaparecer entre su pelo— Solo... yo... _¿qué?_.

 _Mierda_. Stiles lo está perdiendo. Esto no es bueno. Okey— Mira, es así . Estoy enamorado de Lydia Martin. Lo he estado desde que tenía seis años. Ella es mi alma gemela. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Lo sé. La cosa es que ella no sabe que estoy vivo. Así que. He ideado un plan para conseguir que se fije en mí 

—Saliendo conmigo —afirma Derek— No suena como un gran plan.

—Mira, déjame explicártelo. Sé que suena raro, pero creo que yo y Lydia hariamos una muy buena pareja, y si tan sólo pudiera conseguir entrar en su radar. Creo que ella se sentiría de la misma manera. La cosa es que en realidad... no nos movemos en los mismos círculos. Además, nunca he tenido una cita. Así que pensé, que si podía conseguir una cita con alguien que estaba por encima de mí en la cadena alimentaria, de alguna manera... como ella, mejoraría mi credibilidad y tal vez se diera la oportunidad de fijarse en mi.

—Es una idea de mierda —Derek no parece impresionado—¿Eres bi?

—Lo soy. Por lo menos estoy bastante seguro de que lo soy. No tengo ninguna experiencia práctica, pero definitivamente me siento atraído tanto por los chicos como a las chicas  —dice nervioso— Sin embargo, esto no solo es atracción. Estoy enamorada de ella.

Derek mira su taza de pudin y juguetea con la tapa. No habla. Sin embargo, tampoco lo está rechazando— Así que quieres que finjamos salir para que Lydia se fije en ti —dice finalmente Derek en voz alta.

—Sí —dice Stiles con prudencia, preparado para el impacto, como si toda la conversación estuviera a punto de explotar y arder. ¡Jodido universo! _Derek por favor no me rechaces_. Él piensa tratando de proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de Derek. _Acepta_ _por favor_.

Derek toma una respiración profunda y cuando lo mira de nuevo tiene una expresión que Stiles no puede comprender— ¿Qué gano yo con eso? —pregunta.

Stiles sonríe con la esperanza de poder ganar— Me alegro que lo hayas preguntado —dice— Um... ayer escuche, por casualidad, al entrenador hablar de tu erm... asignatura de química y tu lugar en el equipo de Lacrosse —Se tambalea un poco ante la expresión enfadada de Derek— Pensé que podría darte clases, si quieres.

Derek frunce el ceño, sin decir nada.

—Mis notas en química son excelentes —Stiles agrega como una ocurrencia tardía. Después de todo, eso es un hecho importante.

Derek lo mira durante un tiempo. Tiene tan fuertemente fruncido el ceño, que sus cejas parecen estar haciendo el amor dulcemente.

Como pequeñas orugas calientes.

Si las orugas fueran capaces de hacer el amor.

Qué no lo son.

Stiles sin duda está desvariando.

Los nervios suelen hacer eso en él.

—¿Durante cuanto tiempo? —dice finalmente Derek.

—¿Qué? ¿Fingir salir? —pregunta Stiles. Derek asienta— Estaba pensando durante un mes o dos. El tiempo suficiente para ponerme en su radar. Creo que si pudiera llegar a conocerla un poco... —se desvanece al ver la expresión de la cara de Derek— ¿Qué piensas? —pregunta sin convicción.

Derek se levanta abruptamente— Creo que es el plan más ridículo que he oído nunca y tú eres un idiota. —dice con firmeza.

Stiles siente como su corazón cae al suelo— Oh... —dice con tristeza, hundiéndose de nuevo en su silla— Cierto. Bien, gracias por escucharme. 

 _Fue_ una idea de mierda. Y él un estúpido por intentarlo.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo haría —dice Derek despreocupadamente— Mamá ha estado atosigándome con mis notas de Química.

Stiles casi se cae de la silla en estado de shock.

—¿Tienes algo el jueves después de la escuela? —pregunta casualmente Derek.

—Nada. Deberes. ¿Por qué?

—Voy a ir a tu casa y podemos hablar de ese loco "plan" un poco más. También, me estás dando clases de química.

—¡Okey! —dice Stiles, siendo apenas capaz de ocultar la sonrisa de su cara.

Derek se aleja.

—¡Gracias! —grita Stiles.

Derek no le hace caso.

Probablemente este justificado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: 
> 
> 1\. **Diagrama de Venn:** se trata de una representación gráfica de las variaciones de un fenómeno o de las relaciones que tienen los elementos o las partes de un conjunto. Para más información: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diagrama_de_Venn


End file.
